Christmas Mistletoe Fortune
by CronaTheDarkOne
Summary: Maka and Soul are having a Christmas party. What happens when Maka leaves and Black*Star, Patty, Soul, Death The Kid, sad Crona and Tsubaki are left alone? Will Maka come back with a clean apartment or a big mess? Find out! I have OC's as well, so don't freak out if you don't know who they are. I own 0 Soul Eater, just my OC's and my creativity. Kid X Crona. This is a short story.


**Hey guys! I know its been awhile since i've updated anything, and this is super late for Christmas. I haven't had internet for a bit so, yeah we all know how that goes. =) I'm going to add a character info story. So that people who don't know about my OC's can get an idea of who they are when they read my stories. I don't want anyone to be confused =) I made this very long for your guy's enjoyment. =) Have fun reading!**

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

Crona had just entered Maka's apartment when a flying bottle came at her face. She covered her face quickly with her hands, ready for the impact of the bottle, but nothing happened. She took her hands away and saw that Maka had grabbed the bottle, inches away from Crona's face.

"Could you refrain from throwing items please, Patty?" Maka asked.

"Sorry!" Patty giggled. Patty went back to her spin the bottle game with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Cumo and Soul.

"Sorry Crona, they just barely started this game and it's already gotten out of hand. But anyway, welcome to the party!" Maka welcomed. Crona smiled at Maka's greeting and had started to take off her coat.

"Here let me help." Death The Kid offered. Crona's face turned a light shade of pink.

"T-thank you." She stuttered. Kid helped Crona out of her coat and placed it on the coat rack.

"Kid, help me with the drinks would ya?" Liz shouted.

"Alright." Kid smiled at Crona and left to help Liz with the refreshments.

"Well, do whatever you'd like. I'm still trying to get the goodies delivered and the stereo to work. Not real sure why it's not working. So, until then enjoy whatever." Maka said.

"T-thanks." Crona replied. Crona looked around the room not sure what to do in the meantime. She spotted the stereo Maka was talking about and walked over to it.

"Excuse me!" Liz moved around Crona to set some drinks down on the coffee table.

"S-sorry!" Crona apologized.

"It's fine, just didn't want you to run into me while I was carrying those." Liz said pointing to the platter of drinks. Crona carried on to the stereo and examined what Maka meant by 'not working'. She looked around it and spotted one of the wires sticking out of it. Liz watched as Crona fidgeted around the stereo and started to mess with the wires.

"Hey-" Maka started. As soon as Crona fixed the wire back into place it started to blast music. Crona jumped back as far as she could with a loud sqeak escaping her lips. Maka turned down the music as low as it could go without turning it off.

"I-it w-works now." Crona said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks. Although, it scared all of us quite a bit. I didn't know it was on. Sorry Crona." Maka said. Crona merely nodded and sat down on the couch. Liz was trying her hardest not to laugh at what just happened. She kept her hands to her mouth and attempted to drink whatever she can to keep from laughing.

"Hah! The almighty Black*Star wins again!" Black*Star boasted loudly.

"There is no winning this game, it's spin the bottle." Tsubaki explained.

"Whatever. I'm Black*Star, I win anything and everything." He said. Tsubaki sighed and ushed the game forward.

"They aren't even playing right." Kid pointed out.

"W-what do you mean?" Crona questioned.

"They aren't playing by the rules. They're just spinning the bottle and asking truth or dare." Kid explained. Suddenly the door flew open and two girls with full hands walked into the apartment. One threw the stacked baked goods onto the counter and rushed to the 'spin-the-bottle' game.

"Hey! Why'd you start without me!? I said 5 minutes!" Amanda exclaimed.

"You've been gone for an hour." Soul stated.

"So?! It's a snow storm outside, what'd ya expect?"

"Whatever, we aren't even playing right. We're waiting for everything to be set up for us to do anything." Soul said boredly. The other girl was still trying to set everything in her hand down gently onto the counter. Maka walked over to her.

"Need some help Theresa?" Maka asked.

"Please." She almost whined. Maka began unstacking everything from Theresa's hands onto the counter.

"I'm sorry I sent you guys out there in the snow storm, I didn't expect it to get this bad." Maka apologized.

"It's fine, I wanted to help anyway. The only problem I had was catching up to Amanda. I have no idea how she could've ran in those conditions without falling."

"If you were running, why did it take an hour?" Liz asked.

"Well at first, Amanda kept taunting some boys. After getting her away from them, we got to the shop and it was packed. We waited twenty or thirty minutes getting to the counter. Then waited another ten minutes as they frantically searched for our order." Theresa sighed, "And on our way back, while running, I slipped on ice."

"That sucks, I bet it was cold." Liz said.

"It was, plus when I fell I lost two of our cupcake boxes in the snow." Theresa said.

"Thats alright. I think we have plenty of treats. I still don't understand why Soul ordered this many things. If I would've known I would of sent more people to help." Maka sighed, "since obviously I can't leave everyone else here."

"They'd break everything as soon as you got down to the lobby." Liz joked.

"No kidding." Maka agreed.

"Ow." Theresa said setting the last box down on the counter. She pulled up her skirt and revealed a huge scrape on the side of her calf.

"Ooh, that looks pretty sore. Come into the bathroom, i'll help you clean it up and bandage it." Maka said leading Theresa to the bathroom. Crona walked over to the counter.

"Does she n-need help s-setting these out?" Crona said pointing to the treats on the counter.

"I'm not sure, I guess we might as well. Only one box of each treat though, so that we don't waste a lot." Liz said. Liz and Crona busied themselves with setting out some of the desserts. Patty was currently spinning the bottle, but it spun out of control and smacked right into Soul's knee.

"Ow! Patty, don't spin it so hard." Soul groaned.

"Whoops! Sorry!" she giggled.

"Let your god have a turn!" Black*Star said snatching the bottle. This time he 'spun' it and more like threw it... It flew across the living room and straight into Kid's forehead.

"Uh oh." Soul said. Patty got up and examined Kid. He was still laying on the ground, but in an instant he shot back up.

"Do it again! This time in the middle! It needs to be symmetrical!" Kid's OCD had kicked in.

"Uhh, okay..." Black*Star handed Patty a different bottle.

"Okay!" she giggled before smashing the new bottle into Kid's forehead.

"ahh, much better." Kid smiled. Patty sat there and laughed, she couldn't imagine how a picture of a giraffe got stuck on his head. Kid had realized what Patty was laughing at, he pulled the label off of his forehead and examined it.

"How odd." he stated. Patty stole the wrapper from his hand and started to tear at it.

"I'll rip this giraffe in half!" She said while attempting to pull apart the plastic. Kid got up and began to beg Patty to do it symmetrically. He couldn't bear it if she didn't tear it straight through the middle. Maka had just come out of the bathroom with Theresa to a.. strange sight.. Patty was ripping apart a plastic wrapper, with Kid at her feet. Black*Star and Soul were laughing and crying on the floor. Crona was socializing with Liz. What the heck was going on?! The only normal person here was Tsubaki, who was quietly sitting on the couch sipping at her cup. Maka walked over to Tsubaki.

"What happened?" Maka questioned. Theresa was wondering as well.

"Oh, um.. Black*Star threw a bottle and hit Kid in the head. Kid wanted it symmetrically done, so Patty hit him again. The wrapper came off, which is what she's ripping up right now. Kid's OCD hasn't let up, he wants Patty to tear the plastic straight through the middle." Tsubaki explained.

"Okay, that explains the morons laughing on the floor." Theresa stated.

"What about Crona and Liz?" Maka asked.

"Hm? Oh, they just thought it would be nice to help you out. Their setting out the desserts." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Um, where did Amanda go?" Theresa said scanning the room. Maka looked around as well, she's right. Amanda isn't anywhere to be found.

"What about Cumo? I haven't seen her around either." Maka said.

"This won't be good..." Theresa said. Maka and Theresa searched around the apartment, they weren't anywhere to be found.

"I don't think they have a phone with them either." Maka said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them to show up again." Theresa said worriedly.

"I'll go look for them, you wouldn't mind coming with me, would you?" Maka asked.

"I don't mind, I just worry about... them." She said pointing to Soul and Black*Star.

"I agree, but we need the girls back here to start." Maka said.

"You're right, okay lets go. Lets try to be fast."

"I'll keep them in their place." Liz said setting down a plate of cupcakes on the coffee table.

"Thanks Liz, we owe you one." Maka said putting on her coat.

"Sure thing. Be back soon! We don't wanna' wait forever." Liz said. Maka and Theresa waved goodbye before exiting the apartment.

"Hey guys! We need more players!" Soul said waving Liz and Crona over to the spin the bottle game.

"Are you guys gonna' play right this time?" Liz asked.

"Well duh, why do you think we need more players?!" Soul said, thinking he stated the obvious.

"Sure whatever. Hey Tsubaki, are you going to play?" Liz asked.

"No thank you." She simply said.

"Okay, you're missing out. Hey Crona, come n' play."

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"Spin the bottle."

"w-whats t-that?" Crona asked cautiously.

"Just a fun game, come on!" Patty said.

"O-okay." Crona reluctantly sat down with the rest of the group. Suddenly the window flew open throwing vicious cold air into the apartment. Tsubaki got up and closed the window, but not fast enough for a cat to jump in. A big poof of purple smoke, and a tall girl stood there.

"Hey! I wanna' play too! Why didn't I get invited?" Blair asked.

"You live here Blair, there's no reason for you not to be invited." Kid stated.

"Yay! Ooh, are you guys playing spin the bottle?" The group nodded. Blair had a huge smile on her face and sat down with the rest of the group. Blair pulled out a bottle from her coat, something fancy.

"It's already empty. When did you drain it?" Soul asked examining the fancy bottle.

"It was something from work, Spirit drank all of it. I thought it was too pretty of a bottle to throw away, so I brought it home!"

"This'll definitely work. Patty, Black*Star, if you throw this bottle i'll slice your arms off got it?" Soul threatened. The two nodded.

"Alright, who wants to start?" Liz asked.

"Me!" Black*Star shouted. He snatched the bottle out of Soul's hands and spun it as fast as he could without throwing it. The bottle had begun to slow and everyone waited in anticipation. The bottle finally stopped, Black*Star looked up to see that it landed on Patty. Patty started to clap and giggle.

"Woohoo! Alright pucker up!" Patty said reaching for Black*Star's face.

"Pucker up?" Crona quietly questioned. She watched as Black*Star and Patty grabbed eachother's faces and then smooshed their lips together. Crona realized what this game actually was and her face visibly paled. What would they think of her if she backed out though? She didn't want to seem like a party pooper.

"Alright Patty, spin the bottle." Liz said handing her the bottle. Patty spun the bottle. When the bottle stopped, it pointed to the space inbetween Blair and Soul. A blank.

"Aww man!" Patty pouted, she liked to kiss people.

"You got a blank, pick the next person to spin." Soul said.

"Soul!" Patty instantly said. Soul spun the bottle, a blank. Next was Death The Kid, blank. It seemed like the bottle didn't want to land on anyone. Crona was happy that it hadn't hit her yet. Black*Star spun again, blank. This time it was Blair's turn. The bottle pointed to Soul.

"Yay! My little sycthe boy!" She didn't even give Soul time to prepare himself, she pounced on him in an instant. Soul didn't just get a kiss, he ended up with boobs in his face. Blair finally let go of Soul and sat back down where she was. Soul was still on the floor. He was dazed and his nose was bleeding.

"Soul?" Crona poked his cheek which had no effect to him.

"I think he's out." Liz said. Patty got up and dragged him onto the couch. She wasn't very careful about it though. Soul would surely wake up with a headache after Patty hit his head against the coffee table.

"Well, he's out. I'm haven't had a turn, hand me the bottle." Blair handed Liz the bottle. Liz spun it, blank.

"Are you serious?! My first turn and I get a blank, ah well. Kid." Liz pushed the bottle over to him. This entire time he stayed completely emotionless, his facial expression the same as always. He spun the bottle. It pointed to Crona. Crona wasn't paying attention. She was watching Tsubaki trying to wake Soul up.

"Woowoo!" Patty cheered. Crona finally turned around and looked at the bottle. It took a second to process, the bottle pointed to her. But who? She didn't see who spun the bottle that time. She backed up a little until she hit the wall.

"Crona, you can't run away if it points to you. There is no pass." Liz said. Was Liz going to kiss her? She looked over to Black*Star who was laughing histerically. Kid simply sighed before he stood up and walked over to Crona. Crona's face blew up into a very bright red. Kid leaned over.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Patty cheered. Crona closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen. But, she didn't feel his lips... She opened her eyes slightly, he put his thumbs on her lips and kissed them. He finally backed up and gave her a smile.

"Hope that wasn't too bad." He winked. She had no words, her face was still as bright red as a tomato though. He changed his facial expression like it was before and sat back down.

"I think you broke her!" Patty laughed. Suddenly, a powerful wavelength had hit her. She knew this wavelength, this wasn't good. She saw that Kid's eyes had widened, he must feel it too. Crona burst up from her spot and went running towards the wavelength.

"Crona, wait!" came Kid's voice. Sounds of another person's footsteps and a door slamming came from behind her. Kid caught up with her.

"Do you know who's wavelength this is?" He asked her.

"Cumo's." She simply said. They continued to run.

 **~* The Apartment *~**

Everyone stared at the door that had slammed after Kid and Crona ran out.

"What was that about?" Black*Star asked.

"She's probably in shock. Kid has too many feelings for that girl." Liz said.

"Wait, what?" Tsubaki piped.

"Whoops, I didn't say anything." Liz said, trying to take back the secret she just revealed.

"Kid has feelings for Crona!?" Soul yelled, bursting up from his spot on the couch. His hand shot up to his head, "Ow, what the hell?"

"No he doesn't, I meant he cares too much about things is all." Liz said.

"Haha, Liz you're busted!" Patty giggled.

"I am not! Kid hides it but he actually cares about stuff." Liz said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? What does he like that isn't symmetry?" Black*Star joined in.

"One time, there was this girl who tripped and almost fell down the stairs, he caught her. There was a girl who battled him and lost miserably, he left her some flowers when she was sleeping in the infirmary. Um, one boy had dropped his lunch because of a bully, Kid bought him a new lunch." Liz thought... "There was a time when Kid took someone home because they were sick during school. There are a lot!"

"Uh, you do realize all those times we were there, and those 'girls' were Crona. Except for the boy who dropped his lunch, he was lucky that Kid was there." Soul said. Liz's face had paled. Crap, did she really mistake other people for Crona in those memories?

"No, I swear those were other people."

"I'm sorry Liz, but Soul's right." Tsubaki said. Liz started to sweat.

"I-i'm going to the bathroom!" Liz rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. She is going to get in sooo much trouble!

"Uh, okay. Guess you learn something new everyday." Soul said getting an ice pack from the freezer.

"We ran out of players to play, guess we're done playing this game." Black*Star said. Blair grabbed her fancy champagne bottle and stuck it in Soul's room. She then, walked over to the stereo and put in her favorite music. She turned it up to almost blaring and began to strip her clothes, except for her top and skirt.

"The Great Black*Star will liven this party!" Black*Star said before pulling out cans of silly string.

"No Black*St-" Tsubaki tried to stop him. But it was too late, there was silly string everywhere. Soul pulled out a bottle of his 'secret ingredient' and started to pour it into the half empty party-sized soda bottles.

Liz was supposed to be monitoring, but she was too busy worrying about what kind of consequences she's getting once Kid found out she told his secret. Patty and Black*Star were spraying silly string everywhere and eating all of the food. Soul, well he chilled out on the couch with Blair like a cool guy, while sipping on his spiked drink. Tsubaki desperately tried to settle everyone down, but nothing was working. They were all going to get a severe Maka Chop when Maka came back.

 **~*Maka, Theresa, Crona, Kid*~**

Crona and Kid had found Maka and Theresa, they were heading for Cumo's wavelength as well. They continued towards it, hoping that what was happening is not what they were imagining. They were all out of breath from running in the cold biting wind. But, they had gotten to their destination.

"Oh come on, is that all you've got!? I thought boys were stronger than girls!" They heard Amanda's voice. They could also hear faint crying in the alley.

"Amanda!" Theresa called, running for her sisters voice.

"Wait, Theresa!" Maka went after her. Crona was worried about the crying person. She walked over to the alley to find Cumo cradling herself and crying.

"Cumo? Cumo!" Crona ran to her side.

"I didn't want to, I didn't want to, I didn't want to..." Cumo was repeating.

"What happened? What did you do?" Crona was asking sweetly, she wasn't being harsh or judgemental. Kid walked over to some boys laying in the snow, they were unconcious and bleeding. One looked like he had broken his leg in half, the bone sticking out.

"Amanda! Why did you do this!?" Theresa yelled.

"The punks messed with me, no one messes with me." Amanda replied. She was beaten bloody, her eye had already started to blacken.

"What was your goal?" Maka asked.

"Getting revenge, obviously."

"You were messing with them. You should've left them alone." Theresa said.

"Huh? These aren't the boys from earlier, dumb ass. These are kids from the DWMA who were bullying. They've bullied tons of kids including Cumo, Crona, and tried me."

"So? Thats when you go to Lord Death, not nearly kill them!" Theresa screamed.

"You think I haven't tried that!?" Amanda countered.

"Kid, are they alive?" Maka asked.

"Seems so, one is severely injured though. They will need to be taken to a hospital." Kid reported.

"Where's Cumo?" Amanda asked.

"Being taken care of, it's none of your business. You've caused enough trouble." Maka said, "Theresa, take her back to the apartment. Me and Kid will deal with this." Theresa nodded and followed her orders. She helped Amanda up and they headed towards the apartment.

"Cumo, please tell me. It'll only make matters worse if you don't tell me!" Crona said. Cumo had finally put her soul protect on.

"I didn't want to!" Cumo wailed.

"Sh sh sh, it's alright. I know you didn't want to, what happened?" Crona was hugging Cumo, keeping her close.

"I-" Cumo tried, she just couldn't explain. She needed to calm down, which was a hard task to do after what she has done. Crona had stayed there and continued to hug Cumo. Hoping that she could help Cumo in any way she can.

"I was so scared." Cumo finally said.

"How come?" Crona whispered.

"Amanda told me that we were going to buy some more cupcakes, since they lost two boxes," she sniffled, "but she brought me to this alley."

"What happened next?" Cumo sniffled, trying to gain more strength to speak.

"She met up with the boys and made a 'deal.'"

"What kind of deal?" Crona backed up and held Cumo's hands.

"She said, that if they can beat in a battle with her, then they get to have me as a slave. She promised them that I wasn't a weapon. Which is what gave them the courage to try." Cumo sniffled once again. She stared at her and Crona's hands. She's never had this much physical contact with anyone before.

"Can you go on?" Crona asked.

"I don't want to."

"Then you don't have to, unless you feel like it would help you." Crona said.

"Okay." Cumo sat there for a moment. Continuing to gaze at their hands. Crona cares. She's Cumo's only family member who's ever cared.

"She thought that she could beat them. She punched two in the face, which got her excited. She got cocky and started to hit more, but then some had come and grabbed us from behind," she paused, "They had declared their victory. But Amanda protested, saying that it wasn't over until they had beat her." Crona stayed silent.

"And, they began to beat her. She stared at me with eyes that said,'if you don't help me, you'll be dead too'. The boys left her in the snow. The boys then began to-, and I couldn't-, I just-."

Crona seemed to have known what happened next, because she held a finger up, telling Cumo to say no more. Crona has heard enough, she didn't want Cumo to strain herself saying what she can't handle. She hugged Cumo again.

"I understand. You're safe now." Crona whispered in Cumo's ear as she squoze tighter. Cumo began to cry harder, she couldn't believe how much Crona cared.

"Should we leave them?" Kid asked.

"No, they both need help getting back. And we need some extra people to get all of these kids to the hospital." Maka said.

"Let's just leave them be for a bit." Kid said. He was listening to their conversation the entire time. Maka was checking for other kids, but there were only four kids here. The other kids Cumo had explained must of ran away.

"So, Kid." Maka started, "You've been really close to Crona lately." It was hard to tell from the darkness, but Kid's face had turned a light pink.

"Yeah.." Kid answered.

"I don't mean to be nosey. Sorry I brought it up." Maka said. After a while, Crona and Cumo had recovered. Crona took Cumo back to the apartment, then came back with Theresa to help Kid and Maka with the injured kids.

"So how is everyone doing at the party?" Maka asked.

"He he, fine." Theresa lied. Maka raised an eyebrow, but before Maka could ask anything Crona had began to talk.

"Um, how are we going to g-get these kids to the h-hospital?" Crona asked.

"We have to carry them." Maka stated. Crona's eyes widened. It's not that she can't lift, but she didn't like carrying people.

"O-okay." she responded. They each picked up one person and began they're walk to the hospital. They walked for ten minutes in the freezing cold to the hospital. They admitted all of the kids, with of course questions to answer. Maka had taken over and said that the boys had gotten into a fight with eachother.

"But, why does this boy have a broken leg?" the nurse asked.

"I'm not sure, he must of broken it before we got there. Guess we didn't notice." Maka lied.

"Uh huh, okay. So none of you had anything to do with this?" She asked again.

"We're absolutely sure. We are Death City's best weapons and meisters, we're here to protect." Kid piped.

"And who are you?" The nurse asked.

"I am Death The Kid. Lord Death's son." The woman instantly regretted that she doubted the children.

"I-I am very sorry. Please forgive me." The nurse bowed to him.

"It is alright, you are simply doing your job." Kid said.

"We better get back." Theresa said. They waved goodbye and headed back to the apartment. The storm outside had gotten worse.

"I'll be surprised if those kids don't get hypothermia, none of them were wearing coats." Theresa said. Crona realized how cold she was just then, she wasn't wearing a coat and she's soaking wet from the snow.

"I forgot my coat." Crona said, trying to ring out her dress.

"Here." Kid said. Crona could feel a warm sensation wrap around her. Crona's face turned a deep red. Kid had wrapped his jacket around her.

"T-thank you Kid. B-but a-aren't you cold too? You aren't wearing a c-coat." Crona said.

"Reapers don't get cold or hot." Kid said with a smile. Maka and Theresa were watching them. They both knew what was up. Theresa pulled out her cell phone and typed, then handed it to Maka.

Don't you think they're cute?

Maka typed back, then handed the phone back.

Yeah, for sure.

I wish they would date already. They both have feelings for eachother.

Crona's too shy. It's alright, it won't be long before they're together.

Maka handed the phone to Theresa again. Theresa looked up at Maka's smiling face. Maka definitely had something planned.

 **~*The Apartment*~**

Soul passed out on the couch, he was drunk. Blair was a cat at the moment, playing with Soul's hair. Liz came out of the bathroom, but was sitting on the couch. After twenty minutes of wallowing in her own oncoming death, she realized she was supposed to be monitoring the party. Now she's really dead. The door clicked and the group walked inside.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Maka shouted after taking sight of her apartment. There was silly string everywhere, the soda's were drained, there were plastic cups spilled, the apartment smelled like alcohol.

"I'm so sorry Maka! I went to the bathroom, then came back and they had already made such a big mess." Liz tried to apologize.

"You never even helped to clean!" Tsubaki yelled, obviously annoyed.

"I can't believe how big of a mess three people can make." Cumo said, picking up more cups off of the floor.

"Where's Black*Star and Patty?" Maka said, she looked like she was about to explode.

"In your room." Liz whispered.

"IN WHERE?!" Maka bolted down the hall. She opened her bedroom door to her friend's death. It was clear that they had been rummaging in her clothes, but now they were looking through her pictures. Maka had somehow pulled the biggest book anyone has ever seen out of thin air and gave a skull crunching Maka Chop. Tsubaki and Liz had walked in to find that they're buddy were practically dead on the floor.

"Oh, Black*Star." Tsubaki whined, while dragging him out to the living room. Liz did the same with Patty.

"This is Patty's first Maka Chop, surprisingly." Kid said. Suddenly a book went flying through the air and into Soul's sleeping face. He fell off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow, what the hell!?" He complained.

"You dimwit! I leave for a bit and you get drunk!? Are you trying to be my father?" Maka screamed. Soul was still too drunk to understand.

"Yeah, so? Why can't I have a drink?"

"You didn't 'have a drink' you spiked all of the sodas and drank them yourself!" Soul looked up at the empty soda bottles.

"Oops.."

"Oops? Are you serious, oops? You have ruined this entire party!"

"Maka calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I tried to be nice and host a party for our friends. It's been ruined." Maka had gotten quieter as she finished her sentence.

"No it's not!" Blair said pulling a wagon full of presents to the living room.

"You got us presents?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded. Maka had planned this party, but didn't really think about it being a christmas party. Next week was Christmas, but she thought it would be nice to get everyone together and go ahead and do Christmas. So she bought presents as a surprise.

"Thank you Maka." Crona spoke up. Maka smiled, the first thank you she's gotten for tonight.

"Yeah thanks." Cumo said.

"Thank you." Everyone else repeated. Cumo, Tsubaki, Amanda and Theresa began to clean up all of the silly string.

"We'll clean up and we can begin the real party." Theresa said with a smile. Maka smiled back.

"Thank you guys. Here, i'll help clean." Maka said. Crona smiled, she sat down on the couch. She looked down and noticed that she was still wearing Kid's jacket. Her face turned red. She pulled it off.

"H-here." Crona said handing Kid his jacket.

"Thank you." Kid said, putting it on himself.

"No, t-thank y-you for keeping me warm." Crona said as she sat down. Kid sat next to her.

"No problem. I'm glad to share my heat with you." It sounded really good in his head, but now that he said it. Not so much... His face turned a bit pink and he scratched his head, hoping she wouldn't catch what he just said. Obviously she did, because her face turned a darker shade of red.

"Um, so after we clean, we're going to open presents?" Cumo asked.

"Presents!?" Patty woke up in an instant.

"Yeah." Maka smiled. After about ten minutes of cleaning, the apartment started to look decent. Maka found a tuna in the fridge, wrapped entirely for Blair.

"Here Blair. Don't enjoy it too much." Maka handed the fish to Blair.

"My favorite fish! Thank you Maka!" Blair cheered.

"Everyone take your places on the couch. I'll pass you each a present and we can open them one by one." Maka said. Everyone sat on the couch. Eventually Black*Star had woken up too, thinking that he just got tired and passed out.

"Let Kid open his while everyone else open theirs, or else you'll never get to see the next person open a present." Liz said. Kid didn't hear her comment, he was busy talking to Crona.

"I'm surprised he didn't freak out about your comment, Sis." Patty said.

"He's busy." Liz responded.

"Alright, all done! We can get started now." Maka said. Everyone else sat down. Maka popped in a christmas music CD into the stereo and turned the volume down.

"Who goes first?" Kid asked.

"Well, it depends on who sat where. Looks like Black*Star is first and you're last." Maka said. She handed Black*Star his present first and everyone else their's.

"Of course i'm first! I'm your god!" Black*Star yelled as he tore into his present.

"Hope you like it." Maka said sitting next to Soul. Black*Star picked the object up, it was a patch for his coat or even his clothes. It said,' #1 person here'.

"Of course I am! Thank you Maka, you finally understand my godliness." Black*Star said with a smile.

"Okay Tsubaki, you're next." Tsubaki gave Maka a smile and began opening hers. She found a perfume, her favorite kind. It's really expensive so she never gets to buy it.

"I found an empty bottle in your room, it smelled really good. So, I thought you would like more of it." Maka smiled.

"Thank you Maka." Not waiting to be told its his turn, Soul started to open his present. He revealed a motorcycle poster, it looked exactly like his motorcycle.

"Thought you would like your 'baby' on your wall too." Maka giggled.

"Thanks Maka, this is awesome."

"Next!" Patty laughed as she tore open her present. She pulled out a giraffe bathroom set. A giraffe brush, giraffe hair bands, a giraffe towel, and a giraffe mirror topper.

"Since, I know you like giraffes." Maka smiled. Liz started to open her present. She got a gourmet makeup and nails kit.

"Thanks Maka. I needed this." Liz said.

"Your welcome." Theresa opened her present. She took an intake of breath as soon as she saw it. It was a Neko phone case, with a Neko headset.

"I've always wanted these! Thank you." She hugged Maka.

"Your welcome." Amanda opened her present. It was the outfit and necklace she was looking at last month. She really wanted them, but she didn't have the money and she knew Theresa would get mad at her if she used their credit card.

"Thank you, I didn't know you actually noticed that I wanted this."

"Of course I did. I'm your friend, plus you were practically drooling on the shop window." Maka giggled. Amanda smiled.

"I guess i'm next.." Cumo said, starting to open her present. She pulled out a set of beautiful earings and a necklace to match.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Cumo smiled.

"That's not it, one sec." Maka went to her room and got a dress. She was happy that Black*Star and Patty hadn't pulled it out. She went back to the living room and handed it to Cumo.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing." Cumo said gazing at her new dress.

"I noticed you didn't have much party wear. I thought you would like this, it's not revealing but its super pretty and not overdone." Maka said.

"M-my turn?" Crona asked. Maka nodded. She began to open her present. She opened it to find scissors and hair pins. Everyone around her giggled. She knew that Maka only did this because Kid always pleads to cut her hair.

"I'm just kidding Crona, here." Maka handed her another present. Crona's smile got bigger and she opened her real present. It was a big box, so it was hard to reach into. She found a short, but very beautiful dress. It came with a necklace, some earrings and even shoes. But that wasn't it, there were also two tickets to the movie Crona really wanted to go see.

"Wow, Maka thank you!" Crona hugged Maka.

"Your welcome! I noticed that your white suit is the only formal attire you had, so I thought you would like this. Also, the other ticket is for whoever you want to take with you." Maka said with a huge smile.

"Oh, thank you again!"

"You forgot something, look in the box some more." Maka said. Crona sat back down on the couch and set the box down so she could dig deeper. She searched and searched but couldn't find anything else. Maka had put a ton of paper in this box.

"Are you sure?" Crona asked.

"Yep. Kid have you opened your present yet?" Maka said. She grabbed something from the kitchen drawer and stood over Crona.

"Almost, one last piece must be symmetrically ripped." Kid took about five minutes finishing his gift opening. Crona had postponed her search. Kid finally opened his present and revealed two posters of the DWMA. There was also a hat and a scarf that had the word 'Symmetry' on them.

"This is a very nice gift, thank you very much Maka."

"You've both missed something." Maka said. Kid and Crona looked at eachother for a moment before looking back into the boxes. Crona heard Maka giggle which caught her attention. She looked up and found a mistletoe hanging above her and Kid's head. Her eyes widened and her face paled. Again?! She had no idea what spin the bottle was, but she definitely knew what a mistletoe is and what it means. She's read enough romance novels to figure that out.

"Maka, I don't see what you mean. I think you are mistaken." Kid said.

"No, it's right here." Maka said. Kid looked up at her and found the mistletoe, hanging above his and Crona's head. He glanced at Crona, her face was pale, except for the big blush that covered her cheeks.

"Why do we play such silly games?" He questioned as he sat up.

"Why are you blushing then?" Patty laughed. He felt his face, which was warmer than before. No doubt, he is blushing. To be honest with himself, he did like Crona. A lot. But, she obviously hasn't been attracted to him, as he were to her. He would really like to kiss her, but Crona has been uncomfortable. Uncomfortable is the last thing he wanted her to be when he kissed her.

"Fine." He gave up. He'll do like he did before. He'll put his thumbs in the way and then kiss. Only problem is that last time he was far enough away for no one to notice, he got away with it. This time everyone is watching, so he might be in trouble. He winked at Crona, as a sign to tell her he'll do like he did before. He gently grabbed her face and brought her closer. As he brought his face to his he put his thumbs on her mouth. All of the sudden his hands were removed and he fell into their kiss.

"Hahaha! You can't do that this time!" Black*Star yelled.

"Black*Star!" Kid got up and chased him around, ready to beat the crap out of him. Crona stayed on the couch, completely stunned.

"What did he mean by this time?" Maka asked. She was so confused.

"We played spin the bottle earlier, Kid and Crona had to kiss. Black*Star said that Kid didn't even kiss her, he put his thumbs in the way." Liz explained.

"So, I just forced them kiss again!?" Maka asked. She wanted this to be the first time they kissed. Actually, it technically is. Since Kid blocked it last time.

"Haha! Atleast i'm man enough! I don't need no mistletoe to kiss my girl!" Black*Star said. Suddenly, to Tsubaki's surprise, he grabbed Tsubaki and kissed her. He let go and pointed at himself.

"See! Way manlier." he laughed. Soul came up to Maka and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"If you dare try to kiss me while your drunk, you'll be getting more than a Maka Chop." Maka threatened, giving Soul the death glare. He let go of her and backed away. Black*Star was laughing too much to realize, but Tsubaki had stood up and walked in front of him.

"Black*Star..." Tsubaki whispered. He stopped laughing for a second and looked up at her. Tsubaki grabbed him and kissed him.

"Woah, what just happened?" Liz asked.

"Looks like Tsubaki's been waiting." Maka said. While everyone was gawking at Tsubaki and Black*Star, Kid had been trying to get Crona to listen to him.

"I'm sorry Crona, I didn't want that to happen. Crona, are you alright?" Kid waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't blink, she had the same expression as she did after he kissed her. He thought he broke her for real this time.

"Crona?" He poked her cheek. Her eye twitched, but he didn't get any other reaction.

"Hahaha, broken, broken, broken!" Patty was smacking Crona on the head, which of course, got no reaction.

"Patty stop it!" He threw Patty's hands off of Crona, then moved closer to her. Patty pouted and went off to bug her sister. Maka was making everyone get up and dance to the pop music that Liz picked out.

"Crona? I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He shook her a little. Nothing. Wow, this must've really shocked her. He thought for a moment... He doesn't want to do this, but maybe it'll snap her out of her trance...

"Sorry." He whispered as he took her shoulders. He pulled her closer and softly, brought their lips together. Crona instantly snapped out of it and examined what her situation was. She didn't break from him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the moment. Her face was on fire from blushing, but so was Kid's. Suddenly there was clapping.

"Guys, don't be rude, leave them be!" Maka scolded. Liz, Black*Star, and Soul were clapping. Kid and Crona broke apart, but Crona was behind the couch in an instant. It was embarassing enough to be kissed twice with everyone watching, she didn't need people clapping for her.

"Start dancing! Eat, drink water! Come on, lets leave them alone." Maka said pushing people towards the kitchen. Kid sighed.

"You alright Crona?" he asked.

"I'm f-fine." she said going back to sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable. Which is why I used my fingers to kiss you. Well, until Black*Star restrained me." Kid sighed again.

"T-thank you." she whispered, almost unaudible.

"Huh?"

"Thank you. For being respectful and sweet to me." Crona smiled and hugged Kid. Kid was happy, he finally, in a way, told Crona his feelings. He wasn't exactly sure if she gets it though.

"Um, Crona," he started, he pulled away from her. He could already feel his face heat up.

"What is it, Kid?" Crona questioned. He looked down at his and Crona's hands. He pulled her hands into his and softly carressed her soft, smooth skin. He looked up into her deep blue eyes, she was blushing wildly now. He smiled.

"I love you, you know that right?" Her face turned into the darkest shade of red Kid has ever seen. She didn't pull away or reject him though. It took a second, but she glanced at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

"I love you too." She said as her smile grew. She pulled something out of her bag and offered it to Kid.

"W-will you be my date, t-to the movie?" she asked him.

"I'd be honored."

"D-does this mean-"

"That we're dating? Yes, it does." He kissed her once more. She smiled and hugged him again.

"I'm glad." she whispered. Maka came into the room and saw them hugging. Kid had the movie ticket in his hand, Maka had guessed right. She knew she could finally get Kid and Crona together.

"You guys ready? If I leave you alone any longer, everybody will think the worst." Maka giggled. Their faces went red and they bursted into the next room. They didn't need anyone thinking they were doing things... They spent the rest of the night dancing and enjoying their time.

Tsubaki and Black*Star became a couple. Kid and Crona went on their movie date and enjoyed their time together. Maka and Soul became a couple, Maka broke Soul of his drinking. Entirely. Amanda quit messing with other boys and made a full recovery. Cumo had some issues dealing with the damage she's done, but with Crona's help, got over it. Theresa, well she got a job at Deathbucks and got a girlfriend.

THE END 3

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! I have been real slow on my stories because my internet has been down, I've had family and friend issues, depression, etc. My life ain't real fun right now.. But thank you all for sticking with me! I've been workin' real hard on my stories. =) I felt that you guys needed a little break from my main story, so heres a completely irrevelant story =) I even changed Crona's gender. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Bye Bye!**


End file.
